One of the most ubiquitous pieces of furniture utilized is a sofa or couch. Sofas have been in use for hundreds of years and during that time the design of a sofa has changed. A typical modern sofa consists of an upholstered elongated structure having multiple cushions that are arranged side-by-side. Located at the right and left ends of a sofa are armrests that extend upward.
This design has generally proved popular and been accepted by the majority of consumers. There is one deficiency in the design, though. The previously described armrests provide a means by which a person sitting on either end of a sofa can rest one of their arms in a comfortable position. Most sofas are large enough to allow at least three, and usually four, people to sit thereon. That means that the one or two people in the middle do not have any means of resting their arms in an elevated comfortable position.
Obviously, what is needed is an armrest that will provide a comfortable arm support for a person who is sitting away from the ends of a sofa. Optimally, the armrest will be removable and be designed for use with any sofa that has multiple cushions. By providing an armrest such as this, a person can be assured that at any location, on any sofa where they sit, they will have a comfortable means of supporting one of their arms.